Networked storage arrays may provide an enterprise level solution for secure and reliable data storage. With the introduction of solid state storage devices (e.g., solid state drives (SSDs) such as Flash drives), the speed of such networked storage arrays has improved dramatically. However, SSDs typically follow log-structured writing where incoming write commands arc applied to open pages within a block of the SSD in their order of arrival. When a logical address is overwritten with new data, the original data at that logical address becomes stale. A given block may contain a series of pages that are stale and others that are still valid. Periodically. SSDs can consolidate pages by performing erase operations or garbage collection on these blocks to make the entire block available for new writes. This process can prevent access to multiple blocks on the SSD for a significant period of time, increasing latency for subsequent read requests for valid pages on these blocks.